War Changes People
by viper93
Summary: A short story about Hermione and Draco. Ron tryes to do something bad to Hermione But Draco catches him before he can go all the way. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Checking my watch I gave my biggest sigh of the night has I had one more hour left on my round of the castle. I felt so tired. As I made my way past one of the classrooms I heard a scream fill the corridor. For a second I stood frozen to the spot then I slowly opened the door. I am hardly ever shocked but the sight before me gave me the biggest shock of my life.

Ron had just slapped Hermione and was now forcing her down on the desk, tearing he skirt right up to the waist band, her shirt had already been torn off. Her screams filled the room has she begged him to stop. It took me a few minuet for what I was seeing to sink in the anger boiled in my blood. I jumped forward and grabbed the weasel, pulling him off of Granger and punching him once, twice, three times then I whispered violently,

"If you ever touch her or any other girl in any way shape or form I will kill you. You know from experience I will."

I pushed him out of the classroom and watched as he ran away down the corridor and around a corner.

Breathing out I turned around to see an empty room but I know she was still there has I could hear quiet sobs. I followed the sound to the back corner of the classroom, where she was curled up crying into her knees. She had no shirt on just her bra and her skirt, well, she may as well be not wearing one because there wasn't much left. I slid my robe off and draped it around her best I could. I had no idea what to do. After a few minuets I settled for trying to get through to her so I whispered,

"Granger." Nothing. "Granger." I whispered louder but still nothing. "Hermione look at me."

She turned her head and looked at me. Tears stained her face and another sob escaped her mouth. Blood dripped from her lip and her head. We looked into each other eyes for a few minuets, I had no idea what to do, then suddenly her arms flew around my neck and she buried her head in my neck. My arms slowly wrapped around her. After five minuets a thought crossed my mind, I knew we couldn't stay here and I knew she wouldn't want to go to her common room which, left one place. I slid one off my hands under her knees and lifted her bridle style and set off out of the classroom to the Room Of Requirements.

Once in the room I sat Hermione on the bed and inspected her cuts a bit more. Nether were deep, just little cuts. She had his hand print turning a light shade of gray with bits of purple showing through. I pulled out my wand and she flinched a little.

"It's ok. Just going to heal your cut's."

She gave a slight nod and I said the spell. Again she flinched a little from the tiny pang of pain the spell causes you to feel has the wound heals. Like going back in time. She pulled my robe further around herself and gave a slight shiver so I helped her under the covers of the bed and told her I should be getting back to my dorm. Has I set off towards the door she grabbed my wrist.

"Stay. Don't leave me alone."

I looked down at her for a few moments. What should I do? I didn't want to stay but at the same time I did. This was all too much for me but her eyes were practically begging for me to stay. They were sad and full of fear. I suppose she had been thought a lot more than me tonight therefore, it would be a lot more for her to handle. Especially alone. Slowly, I sank down onto the bed and sat straight legged, sat up straight against the head board. Granger, or Hermione, wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my thigh. This was quit close, bit too close, but I suppose she needs someone, maybe she would rather Ginny or Potty.

"Granger, I could get someone else for you. Potty, Ginny."

"No. Ginny is his sister and Harry his best friend. They can't know, I can't foil there memories of him."

"You may not but I can."

"No, just stay."

I quit arguing and just sat there planning what I was going to do to the weasel, who's lived up to his name, the next time I see him. Granger slid into a deep, deep sleep just moments after our conversation, I couldn't understand why she didn't want to shun the man who tried to…well who tried to do what he did to her. Then again I am a man, men are not allowed to understand women and how they work. It's against the woman's law of been a woman I suppose. It's stupid. If it was me I would hang him upside down, in front of the whole school, by his dick until…I don't know, until I was satisfied he had suffered enough. I may have been a death eater but I would never do anything like that to a girl, weather woman or mudblood, even if I was ordered to by Voldermort. I mean we were low but not that low, ok maybe some of us were, but only a small majority. He was a disgusting, sorry excuse of a pure blood. I had no idea him of all people, one of the golden trio, the idiot who help potter defeat us death eaters, could turn out to be like us. Vile, selfish, prick.

I ranted on and on about this night and about weasel almost all night, until eventually I felt to sleep. Granger seemed to sleep fine. Every now and again she would dig her nails into my flesh and her face would scrunch up as if she had seen something, or remembered something, awful. For some reason when I first saw her so thing I wrapped my arms around her. My protective manly instincts taking over and what a man I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a stiff back, neck and legs from the way I had been sleeping. Granger was already up, washed and dressed, sitting on the sofa reading. I spent a few seconds building up the courage to go over there and ask my question. As soon as I sat down she closed her book an looked at me smiling.

"Thank you for last night."

"Sure. So what happened?"

"I don't know. After the war he seemed different and he's been getting more and more different every month, week, day in fact. He said he'd wait until I was ready but… I guess he got tired of waiting." she looked into the fire that was burning away.

"Are you sure it was him and not some freak in disguise because honestly it is so weird to see him do that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. War changed him."

"Why would it change him into the thing he was fighting against?"

"Whish I knew."

After that not one of us said another word. I went into the bathroom to get washed and ready for the day to come. Beating Ron up again then going to the Three Broomsticks, if I haven't been suspended for assaulting a fellow pupil. Yeh right. I would tell them what happened and the weasel would be banged up in the dungeons until the Azkaban folks got here. Once I was ready we both set off down to the great hall together. Me and Granger, together. Going to the great hall together. Abnormal.

We didn't even make it half way down the last set of stairs when the she weasel turned up in front of me. Her jaw was locked, her lips set in a fine line and her eyes narrowed. She was angry.

"Ok. Mistress she weasel you are kind of in my way so move."

"You beat up my brother last night."

"Did I. Oh I thought that was a peace of scum on the floor."

I smiled and stepped around her but of cause she ran to step in front of me and block my way.

"The only scum here is you. You hit him for what reason?"

"Ginny leave it." There he was. Scum of the hour.

"No Ron I won't. Why would he just randomly beat you up?"

"Oh so he hasn't told you why? This is going to be fun."

I began walking down the stairs again then turned to see Granger still on the top step, unmoved. She was staring and Weasel scum with a sort of fear in her eye's. I walked back up to her a whispered in her ear,

"You ok?" She nodded slightly.

"Let me guess, she was cheating on him with you, you two began to fight and you beat him up." She weasel said.

Granger grabbed the sleeve of my jumper , unnoticed by everyone else. She had been hurt by Ginny's words.

"No mistress. Far, far of the truth." I turned to face her.

"Then what?"

"Tell y what, why don't you guess again?" I was slightly angry, she blamed Granger, of all people, of cheating on her boyfriend. I mean granger, her friend, even I know Granger doesn't have it in her to do that.

"This isn't a game!" Ginny was always so annoyingly in your face.

"I couldn't agree more but I think it would be better for the scum to tell you him, sorry, it's self."

"My brother isn't scum! He's not you, not a death eater! He cares for people, unlike you!"

"Oh I beg to differ! You see, I wasn't the one slapping Granger or forcing her to down onto a table tearing her cloths off just because he was tired of waiting for her to be ready to take it a step further last night! |Was I Weasel scum?"

The weasel scum just turned red then looked down at the floor from embarrassment no doubt. The mistress turned around to face her brother with her face showing only shock. Mouth and eyes wide open.

"Ron tell me he's lying." No reply. "Hermione."

"He's not lying Ginny." She said trying to hide her tears.

Ginny burst into tears and ran off down a corridor, Ron just stood there, probably planning his revenge. Granger slowly turned and walked back the way we had come. I had no idea what to do so I just followed her back to the room.

Once back in the room she sat on the sofa and began to read the same book as earlier again. I just sat next to her in quite, surprisingly, a comfy silence. Of cause I have never been one to hold my tongue so I asked,

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Don't know. Nothing I suppose."

"Your choice.

"What's happened to you Draco?"

"Where first name based now are we?"

"Yes. The question."

"Well, unlike weasel scum, the war turned me good."

"No. I think you were always good, just scared."

"You think too much."

She looked at me for a little while then closed her book and knelt up facing me. She looked into my eyes for a while then began to lean in. For some reason my body began to do the same but I stopped myself and her.

"You've just broken up with your boyfriend in a most soul crushing way and now you're trying to kiss me. Are you sure that's even allowed?"

"Ron hasn't been the man I loved since the war. We were over already just didn't admit it."

"We have only just began been civil to each other."

"The war tort me never to look back and also life is too short. We spend most of that time thinking and trying to find the right guy. More people should act on impulse."

"If more people acted on impulses we'd be over run by baby's."

She smiled. "You know what I mean, life is too short so…"

"When you see something you want grab it with both hands. Yeh I know."

She laughed then wound her hands around my neck, I did the same only I wrapped my hands around her waist. I let her make the first move and she did. She leaned in once a again and I met her half way. Our lips connects, her lips were dry yet soft and smooth at the same time. She then pulled away and rested her head on my chest, we laid like that for Slytherin knows how long, but it felt good. Weird but good.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeh I know this is supposed to be finished but I decided to carry on. :D enjoy.

* * *

We sat in the same position for awhile and I started to get a little bit bored. We weren't talking or doing anything, just sat here.

"Urmm.. Granger…Hermione, I know your all upset and everything but it's Saturday. Things to do first years to tease."

She giggled a little then she sat up to look at me. "Has a prefect, you shouldn't tease people. You should use your position to help them."

"One day I will. Come on."

She once again giggled and I stood up holding my hand out for her. We walked hand in hand down to the lake. Has I had never really had anyone to teach me I could never skim stones so Granger decided to teach me.

"So, where did you learn?"

She smiled a little. "Ron. It was when we were on the run, I decided to kind of go for it so I pretended that I couldn't do it so he would show me."

"Well he has his uses then."

"It's sad, I wish I knew what happened."

Suddenly a hand grabbed me and turned me around, I was stood looking at the red headed weasel prick himself.

"Do you mind not touching me, you'll dirty my robes." I pointed out.

"Ginny, my sister, won't talk to me and Harry hates my guts. In fact, everyone hates me because of you."

"First of all, good, so they should. Second, I think you'll find it was your fault. You did the crime, I just made people a wear of it."

"You dick."

"I have quite a big one yes, Are we done? Good, bye."

I turned back around to see Hermione looking worried from me to weasel and back again.

Something hit me so I turned back to face him. His face was red with fury.

"Why have you turned into the thing you hate, the thing you destroyed."

"What do you mean?"

"Why have you turned into a death eater?" I shouted at him.

"I am not a death eater, you have no idea what it was like in the war!"

"Yeh, I was kind of there."

"You have no idea what I went through, what I lost!"

"I'm guessing the same has Hermione and Potter but, guess what, they haven't turned into a monster."

"I am not a monster!"

"Oh really." I said in a sarcastic tone.

One of his fists flew into my face and Hermione let out a squeal. It didn't hurt like I remember a punch from him did and my head hardly moved. I just looked at him, then allowed a sneaky, evil, fierce smirk spread across my face and I looked up at him through my lashes. I had used this look to so many people during the war and the fear in his eyes show me that I haven't lost my touch. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him has hard has I could into a tree close by, I could tell I had knocked the wind out of him from the gasp of air that escaped his lips.

"If you so much as look at me, or Hermione, I will hang you from the rafters by you balls and then use you has a, oh what's it called, it's a muggel game. They used the biggest stick they can find and beat it to a pulp. Oh yes a piñata."

I smiled at him then turn to Hermione, took her hand then wondered to the pitch. I found that when I am stressed or pissed and need cheering up, all I need is to have a quick practise.

"Do you fancy one on one?" I asked Hermione.

Her eyes bulged. "Excuse me."

"Do you want to have a go at playing? You against me, one on one."

"Oh well, I don't really like it."

"So, give it ago then you can at least say you've tried it."

"I don't know."

"Go on, You're tempted, I can see it in your eyes."

"Fine" She smiled.

She used my old broom, which ment I had to explain that I had two just encase one broke. She gave me a sceptical smile before she took off on the broom. We spent the afternoon passing the ball and practising scoring. Hermione seemed to have a good time and she complained that her cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard, which was good. One of the things I liked about her was the fact she didn't dwell on things. Yes what happened to her was awful and if he had actually gone all the way she will most defiantly been scared for life, but he didn't and she was always 'the glass is half full' kind of girl so maybe she see's some good in what happened. I made a mental note to ask her one day.

When it was lunch time she sat on the Gryffindor table and I sat on my Slytherin one. I was immediately bombarded with questions about what happened. I gave them my side of the story and told them to ask Hermione for the rest. Surprisingly Granger came and sat with us on the Slytherin table.

"What's up?" I asked frowning.

"Ginny has made her mind up, it was all my fault, I lead him on and he got the wrong idea."

"What? That is ridicules. What about everyone else?"

"They think the same but I just had to move."

"You poor thing, Do you want me to use a spell and glue his balls to his leg, there is no way of getting it of via magic, you have to kind of prise it off." Pansy said.

"What?"

"Well he deserves it, so do the rest, I have a spell for the girls breasts too, you…"

"No, thank you though."

"She's right, they deserve it and she's done the spell before, she found her ex cheating."

"It's fine but thanks again."

"If you change your mind." Hermione nodded.

That night, Hermione and I stayed in the room of requirements once again. I have to say I was confused has to what we were supposed to be. I pt my money on just friends has it must be too soon after what happened but then she did kiss me. I decided to leave it, let pan out how it was going to so to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Hermione went to the library to 'catch up' on reading, while I went to the Slytherin common room to catch up with everyone. As I sat down Pansy sat next to me, she was that close that she was almost sat on my knee.

"How's Granger?" She asked, surprisingly with real concern.

"She seemed fine."

"What is the Gryffindor's problem? I mean Granger of all people leading anyone on. No girl asked to be attacked."

"It's not them all, it's she weasel. The rest don't know what to think. The problem is that Ginny and Potty are going at it so if she gets him on her side she gets everyone on her side."

"Yes, well Granger's got all of us on her side and unlike the Gryffindor's we are not afraid to bite on school grounds."

"She's right, we may be Deatheaters but what he did is beyond sick." Blaze put in.

We all sat in silence for a few minuets, Pansy was staring into the fire then she frowned and turned to me.

"Where is she?"

"Umm, library, I think."

"What? You've left her alone. After what happened."

"He didn't go all the way, she seemed fine."

"She will still be traumatised, she trusted and loved him and he betrayed her." I looked at her frowning. "Boy's. Come on!"

"You are so violent Pansy."

"Shut up."

We wondered to the library in search of her. I still didn't understand why we had to go find her, she wanted time alone, girls. When we reached the library we saw Granger at the back table but she wasn't alone. Potty was there. Has we grew closer we could hear the bits of the conversation.

"Hermione, maybe you got it wrong."

"Got it wrong, how does anyone get that wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

He stopped short has Pansy cast a spell at him. He squealed in pain and held onto his dick for dear life. The gluing was painful. I took the silence has my queue to jump in.

"Potty, I saw what happened and it was no mistake. He hit her more than once and he ripped her cloths off, there was no mistake. You just don't want to face up to reality."

He just gave me a look then jumped up to set of running, to the hospital wing no doubt, but I stopped him.

"Just so you know Potter, if you or any of the Gryffindor's do anything to her you not only have me to deal with, but the rest of the Slytherins and we will use the killing curse."

"Try it Malfoy."

"Remember Potty, you no long have a mother to protect you with love or Voldermort soul swimming through your blood, it will be easy and there will be no need for trying."

He pulled his arm away and walked away and out of the door with all of us watching after him. The first to move was Pansy who sat down across from Hermione.

"I know you told me not to use the spell but he deserved it. Got the wrong end of the stick my…"

"It's ok Pansy. You may have to teach me."

"What is it with the Gryffindor's?"

"They all love Ron, they don't like to think he is capable of such a thing."

"They are supposed to love you too, yet they think you are capable of making it up."

"I don't understand, the Slytherins are supposed to be evil."

"We are but there is a limit. I mean murder is one thing but…" Pansy stopped short.

"You seem to be more hurt then me about it."

"Because, if he had succeeded, he would have killed you, inside, you never really recover. You are a strong woman, a very strong one, but he could have taken all your strength away, he would have torn you apart…" Tears filled her eyes.

Blaise and I wondered over to Pansy and wrapped our arms around her. Blaise kissed her on the forehead and Hermione's face scrunched up.

"Did it happen to you?" She asked Pansy.

"Never again."

"Because she has us, right Pan's?"

She smiled, "Yes, I have my friends."

"When?" Hermione asked.

"The war, I had planned to betray Voldermort, so has punishment he gave me to foul Deatheater. One of the lowest of the low."

"Poor thing."

Pansy giggled a little then stood up. She dragged Hermione up with her via her robes then let go and then she grabbed Blaise and me by our robes and dragged us from the room with Hermione following.

"I need a butter beer." She called to us.

"The three broomsticks it is." Hermione said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

When we returned from a great day out at the Three Broom Sticks Hermione decided she wanted to be alone, to get her head sorted, so we left her by the lake. When we entered the castle I could tell Pansy was worrying about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know if we should have left her." She answered.

"But she wanted to be alone." Blaise pointed out.

"I know, Draco, why don't you go and see if she's ok." Pansy ordered in a question.

"Why me?" I panicked, I don't know what to do.

"Because she trusts you the most."

"What do I say and do?"

"Nothing. She wanted time to think so just sit next to her, in silence."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No."

"But you're a girl, you understand more then anyone what she's going through."

Pansy just looked at me with that look girls give you, you can never say no, so I looked at Blaise. He was no help, he just looked at the ground.

"Fine." Pansy smiled.

Half way down to the lake I saw bright orange hair glow in the sun. The weasel was back bothering Hermione again. Anger boiled in my blood. I jogged down to them and when I was a few feet away cast 'Stupefy' on Weasel sending him backwards into the lake. He stood up shouting,

"What the hell Malfoy?"

"If I am not mistaken I have given you two warnings, technically three if you count the one I gave potty this morning, you didn't listen."

He through a curse at me but I sent it back and knocked him to the ground again, Hermione shot forwards.

"Stop Draco, he's not worth it."

"He might not be worth it but he deserves it."

"If you get chucked out of Hogwarts who will I have to help me." I looked into her eyes, stupid me, you would think I have learnt about girls and their looks by now, "Please.

"Fine."

I went up to Weasel and grabbed him pulling him up to my eye level, which ment pulling him onto his tiptoes.

"This is your last warning, next time there is no stupefy, just death." I threw him to the ground. "Get away. Now!"

He stood has fast has he could and ran. I watched has he disappeared into the distance then took a deep breath and turned to face Hermione with a smile on my face. She seemed to frown.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"What?"

"A moment ago you were angry and now you smile as if nothing happened. How?"

"You should know how, you do it all the time."

She smiled a little the I sat underneath the tree with my head rested against the trunk and my eyes closed. Hermione's arm's wound around mine and her head rested on my shoulder, I didn't move a muscle, not one. She was the first to talk.

"Harry believes me, which means all the other Gryffindor's do, but Ginny, she still can't face up to it. She thinks I lead him on, got worried and made up a story. You are a Slytherin who hates him, so you would lie. We are romantically involved too. He came to ask me, well, tell me to tell everyone that were together, I cheated and got worried of you finding out."

"Well at least only two Gryffindor's have no brain cells, the others have finally caught on, and has for the story, well…what can I say. You're not going to right." I said not moving my head or opening my eyes.

"No! Of course not." She said outraged.

"Good. So, the room of requirements or Gryffindor common room."

"The room."

"With or without me?"

"With. I don't really like been alone, I never have."

"Ok."

We stayed like that for awhile longer, with her snuggled up to me. Her arm's held on to mine so tight that I thought she was scared I was going to disappear. Suddenly, I remembered I was going to ask her something.

"Out of what happened, do you see something good?" I asked.

Her head moved, trying to see me but I kept my head against the tree.

"Yeh, you and I are friends. I don't think this would have happened other wise."

"I knew it." I whispered, she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Knew what?"

"That you were a glass half full girl."

"What do you mean?" I could hear amusement in her voice.

I smirked. "No matter what happens, no matter how bad, you will always find something good."

"Not always"

"What was good about the war?"

"It showed people like you muggel born aren't all bad and it helped bring Slytherin and the other houses together."

"I rest my case. No one else could find anything good with the war."

She laughed, "Well it's cold and dark and I'm tired."

I stood up and held out my hand to her. She looked up at me, seeming hesitant then took my hand. Once in the room she went to sleep quite quickly. Her arms locked tightly around me. I followed suit soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke first and got ready, then I pulled an 'Hermione' and just sat and read until she awoke and got ready, then we went to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione joined us, the Slytherins, for breakfast has she didn't want to be seated at the same table has the weasel.

Everything was going fine, we talked and laughed, Suddenly Hermione was pulled from her seat by none other then the weasel.

"Tell them the truth Hermione!"

He was in her face holding her by the arms tightly. She tried to pull away but failed. Anger boiled, not only in my blood, but in all the other Slytherins too. I stood up, pulled him off of Hermione and cast a spell at him so he was hung upside down in mid air.

"Why don't you tell the truth?" I shouted to him.

"Mr Malfoy, unhand him now!" One of the professors shouted.

"I told the truth!" His voice sounded strained has he struggled.

"I don't mean your truth weasel, I mean the truth, truth. What actually happened?"

He hung there in silence for a moment, gritting his teeth. His face was turning read from all the blood running from his feet, I pictured his head exploding and smile and the thought, well smirked.

"I told the truth."

"You want to play it that way do you? Pansy!"

Pansy, who had her arms around Hermione, moved next to me and looked up with a smirk on her face too.

"Yes Draco."

"I think the forbidden torture curse will make his tongue loosen."

Her smirk widened has she looked at the weasel and pointed her wand at him.

"Cru…"

"Waite!" Weasel shouted

"Yes. You have something to say."

More silence, I took this time to quickly look lazily at the people around me. All of them frozen by shock and fear had stolen the professors voices. All the Slytherins all had smirks on there faces and Hermione just stood there looking torn, should she stop it or let it continue.

"Pansy, he has clearly got nothing to say, over to you."

Her wand rose up once again and fear flooded his face.

"I did it, ok? I attacked Hermione." Gasps by the teachers more then the students.

"Why?" I shouted at him.

"Because all we ever do is kiss. She wanted us to go to the class room just to kiss."

"Oh my, a women who as some class and likes to keep her privet life privet. What is the world coming to?" I said sarcastically.

"I am a man, I have needs and I did get the wrong idea. I mean why would a girl want to go to a class room just to kiss."

"Because she's a girl, she too has needs. She wanted to spend some time alone with her boyfriend." No answer by him so I continued, "You are sick weasel, sicker then any Deatheater, and you show no remorse. I should kill you right here right now but I'll save that for a rainy day."

Using my wand I flung him across the great hall and none of the students set out to help him when he landed. They all just looked disgusted at him. I knew I had to calm down before I did kill him so I turned away and walked out of the hall. Every cell in my body told me to go back and finish him but I fought it. Instead I went to the tree by the lake. I sat there watching the lakes little waves caused my the gentle breeze.

Not long after I had sat down Hermione joined me, resting her head on my shoulder. We sat he silence for awhile but I know it wouldn't be long before she told me how much she disapproved of my actions.

"You'll get chucked out." She stated.

"Yep."

"Your mother and farther will be angry."

"A little."

"There's a possible chance you won't get a good job."

"I wouldn't have anyway, ex-deatheater."

"Yes you would have, you know it." I shrugged, she was right. "You did it for me."

"What he did was wrong and the reason, well, that was a load of crap."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

She suddenly appeared knelt in front of me, her hand on my cheeks. She looked at me for a moment the began to lean in with her eyes closed. Has soon has her lips touched mine my eyes closed too. The kiss was so gentle, so unsure. When she finished she rested her forehead on mine.

"You don't mine that?" She asked

"Why would I?"

She shrugged. I wound my arms around her little waist and pulled her closed into a hug and her arms wound around my neck.

Professor McGonagall interrupted us after a long while by coughing loudly. I looked up at her and Hermione pulled away quickly, cheeks turning pink.

"Mr Malfoy please follow me."

Hermione and I followed her to her office where Hermione had to wait outside. Weasel was already there looking down at his knees. Professor Dumbledore's portrait looked down at me disapprovingly.

"It wasn't my fault this time Dumbledore." I mumbled and a slight smile appeared lining his lips.

"Right today's events were inappropriate to the extreme." McGonagall said. "Has I understand it Mr Malfoy you were protecting Miss Grangers name."

"Yes"

"I do not condone what you did but I understand why and that it was for the right reasons, that is why I have decided to just take 100 points off of Slytherin and give you a months worth of detention."

I looked at her shocked but grateful. "Thank you Professor." She nodded.

"As for you Mr Wesley, what you did is despicable, you are expelled from Hogwarts for good."

"What!" He shouted and I smiled.

"What do you expect, I can not risk the young girls of this school, if you did it once you are capable of doing it again. Your parent have been informed and are on there way to pick you up. You may leave."

I walked out with the biggest smile on my face, where as weasel had the biggest frown. As soon has the door opened Hermione was there, looking at me worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm still in, he's the one leaving."

"Really?" I nodded.

"A lot of detentions and 100 points from Slytherin putting us behind Gryffindor by 20 points but will get them back easy."

A smile spread across her face and she jumped into my arms with a slight squeal. I heard the weasel growl then he disappeared. Hermione's lips soon found mine

Everything was perfect once again. Weasel was gone for good, hopefully never to be seen again, I was still in school, Hermione's name was no longer tainted and Hermione was mine, of sorts, could it get any better.

* * *

I think it is finished now. :D


End file.
